


Complicated.

by whomsteveritmayconcern



Series: 100 Drabbles Challenge (Homestuck) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, POV Dirk Strider, Post-Break Up, Pre-Trickster Mode, Stream of Consciousness, god I love all these characters but I also love angst do you see the problem here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomsteveritmayconcern/pseuds/whomsteveritmayconcern
Summary: Dirk thinks on his broken relationship, and blames himself for its failure.(100 Drabbles Challenge--Complicated)





	Complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> the first of many drabbles, hopefully.

Loving him was complicated. He was beautiful to look at, and things had been so easy at first, almost like a dream.

But things were a lot different now that the two of you could actually be together, close enough to touch, close enough to see each other.

 

Close enough for Jake to pull away.

 

 

 

 

It was all your fault, really. It's not like he had done anything.

Indubitably, you must be the bad one at relationships.

You were a clingy, good-for-nothing pathetic bastard who had no idea what you were doing.

~~Maybe he'd just be happier if you just got out of his life.~~

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Drabbles Challenge found at https://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/


End file.
